


Juxtaposition

by shadowchild613 (iceangel000)



Series: Kongo Brother musings [2]
Category: Eyeshield 21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceangel000/pseuds/shadowchild613
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kongo twins aren't as different as everyone thinks...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juxtaposition

**Author's Note:**

> Still new at posting things here on AO3, sorry for the confusion while I figure out publishing in this site! Feel free to visit me over on Fanfiction.net under the same name, I'll be working on transferring my previously-published fics over to here from there, please bear with me in the meantime :)

**Originally Published on Fanfiction.net: 11-02-11  
**

* * *

**_Title: **Juxtaposition**_ **

_**C**_ ** _ategory: Anime/Manga » Eyeshield 21_ **  
**_Author: shadowchild613_ **  
**_Language: English, Rating: Rated: T_**  
**_Genre: Drama/Friendship_**  
**_Published: **11-02-11**_**  
**_Chapters: 1, Words: 466_ **

* * *

Unsui felt molten rage sweep through his body, a deep-seated anger that he'd never quite known he was capable of, but for one other occasion.

_No. Not here, not now. Calm. Breathe._

Still, looking at his battered teammates, it was all he could do to remain as stoic as was within his 'normal' range of character. What he wanted to do at the moment and what everyone was expecting him to do were two very different things. But his team, his friends, they were relying on him to be their ever-stoic and unshakable pillar of support once again.

So what if he wanted to single-handedly brutally murder those vicious, pain-in-the-

_No. Save it for the field. You'll get your chance at the game later._

Agon was the raging god. Unsui was the solemn Buddhist monk. This was fact for nearly all who knew the Kongo twins, or at least knew of them. What none of the twins' acquaintances knew was that the elder brother possessed every bit of the temper that his dreadlocked counterpart had. Plus better self-restraint.

So when several of his underclassmen football brothers came to school black and blue, he had merely been thoroughly concerned. Completely normal for the elder Kongo. Everything changed after he had learned exactly how the boys had gotten that way. A slow burn began deep in the shaven-headed teen's chest, gradually stoking itself into white-hot fury prepped and ready to be unleashed, like the fires of Hell, on the nearest deserving soul.

A tiny voice whispered in the back of Unsui's consciousness, sounding suspiciously like his younger twin and expressing a blatant desire to harm those responsible for this…atrocity. Reserve players or not, Shinryuuji protected their own, dammit!

And those who dared test this loyalty would face the wrath of one half of the Golden Dragon, the Naga control tower himself.

If there was anyone on a football team to be wary of, it was the quarterback. He might not have the raw physical power some of his teammates possess, but his tactician's mind knew no boundaries where cunning vindictiveness was concerned, especially focused on preventing or paying back any harm done to his brethren.

Oh, he would stain the field red in retribution for the fact that those thugs had the audacity to lay a finger on one of his boys…

And Agon would be more than willing to help.

* * *

 

_No idea what happened here, but I like the idea of Unsui having a dark little Agon-like slice to him, deeeeeeeeeeeep down inside (he's just a good enough person not to inflict it on others - that's his brother's job). Lemme know if it sounds **too** out there... R &R?_


End file.
